Conviction after the Queen of Blades
by Raptorteam
Summary: The Broodmother Zagara wonders around the Leviathan after the Queen of Blades remained silent for her raid to a Terran ship.


This is a short fanfic about Zagara and Kerrigan, after the Hots mission Conviction. When Kerrigan struggles with her relationship, Zagara struggled with her Queen and her Swarm. I really like Zagara, she's my favorite Zerg character of the series. Enjoy, R&R

* * *

Zagara slowly walked from one part of the Leviathan to another, the massive Zerg creature, nearly 4 kilometers in length, largest than even the mighty Protoss mothership. Hosting enough resources and broods alone to take over a core world Terran colony. She exited from one of into of the outer lower chamber of the creature, one of those places where drop capsules could be launched directly into the surface. Now with the opening open, a figure staring out into the endless void the cold space at an old Terran battlecruiser, older and smaller than the massive and new Gorgon class that was posted on Char, until the Terrans were driven away from Char.

The Queen of Blades herself, look at the Terran warship, already cutting herself from other broodmothers and Izha. Zagara was curious, an act she did not possess about before Char and her modifications made by Abathur, why she acted like this.

It was days ago when they reached out for the Terran battlecruiser, called the Hyperion. She did not know why were they wasting time on this issue when the Queen wanted revenge on a Terran on Kohal. A lot of the other broodmothers wonder and questioned of they could remove the Terrans when they become useless to the swarm. It was not needed, and their purpose was to destroy the Terrans, not working with them.

"Tell them leave the Terrans be." She had said. And the swarm complied, but their broodmothers questioned her. It was their key trait, to have an independent mindset off the Queen of Blades, but smarter, stronger, have more control and command their part of the swarm than the other queens, morphed from hatchery or hives directly. But their purpose is usually in different regions of the battlefield or long-distance deployments.

Later they warped with the Terrans into a far distant part of the sector, where a less armed Terran ship was found. Instead of unleashing a cluster of mutalisk or a swarm of scourges, requested by her broodmothers. The Queen used nydus worms to secure the ship and boarded herself. When she came back, Zagara already had control of the swarm. She and Izsha watched as she quietly went through the and went back to her chamber without a single sound. Leaving the rest of the Swarm to wait for her demand.

"My Queen, why do we still remain here? The other broodmothers had already devastated the remaining Terran colonies that could pose a threat. Our mission here to rescue the Terran had been completed. We should continue."

The Queen did not reply, nor did Zagara actually expected her to.

"The Swarm will wait." She said carefully, bowing before turning around and preparing to exit the chamber.

"Zagara….. what did I told you about being the leader?" the Queen reply, catching her off-guard.

"The need of Vision, the use of power, the quest for victory, and the pursuit of efficiency. The will of doing what's necessary," she answered carefully, looking for all those lessons they had been through, carefully, but truthfully, she learned that she still holds a gap between herself and the Queen of Blades. A gap needed to be filled, but perhaps never could. Her time might come, but she is not the Swarm's leader, SHE was, and it is her

"Correct… and yet. You won't have to deal with problem I'm facing right now…."

"What could it be? Is the Terran you spoke of, Arcturus Mengsk really that powerful?"

"No, not him….."

Zagara was confused, confused enough to make her look for the answer.

"Then what other problems could possibly we be facing? We shatter planets, we burn stars; we thrive, we kill, we evolve. We are numberless, we are invincible, we are the Swarm."

The two remain silent for a while, none of them spoke.

"Not what will the Swarm be facing….What I am facing."

Zagara does not understand, she is the true and only leader of the Swarm. What could be the problem?

"I do not understand. What troubles you?"

"Feelings" the Queen turned around and looked at the broodmother, "Feelings….a problem I have to overcome. But you do not."

Zagara could not understand it, her purpose is for the Swarm, to kill, to control, to aid. Her modifications are made for her to learn better, increase psychics control, able to support better tactics and increase creativity. She does not need to possess this emotion the Protoss and the Terrans held so close to, and perhaps never will.

"I do not understand this….'feeling'."

"No, you don't. And is for the best never will. That Terran, before I am who I am. Were together once, after all of this, after the Xel'naga artifact on Char, I was the Terran you saw. Until I went to Zerus, he had sacrificed everything. And now, in his eyes, I'm the same monster he wanted to kill. I gave him the option, he turned it away…"

"But if he views you as the Queen of Blades, why would he spare you? Could it be that he still sees you as the Terran before this? The Terran before you were ever Queen?"

"No….he would not…"

"Then why would he spare you, my Queen? Surely he does not see you as a Terran ."

"That's what is so…..complicated about Terrans, they would not act rationally…on things so obvious…."

"They refuse to accept facts, reason, and logic...and the let emotions take over..."

"Yes….." she said at last, "Yes they will….."

"But that is their weakness, my Queen. Terrans have independent minds but most choose to follow and obey their primitive social structure rather than using their unique to their advantage."

"But they held it so close to them…so, so close."

Zagara did not reply anything, either did she. She felt like they are not going to end this.

"The Swarm awaits your return, my Queen." Zagara did one last signature bow before exiting the chamber and leaving the Queen of Blades alone.

(moments later)

"When will we leave? If the Queen wishes for the Terran to be exterminated, we should have departed long ago." another broodmother, Kilysa demanded through spy-link from her own Leviathan. She's not the first broodmother to question their position, nor will she be the last. "Our Queen did not demand to leave yet, nor shall we," Zagara answered back, almost identical to her last respond to Naktul, the leading broodmother for the last remaining Swarm that just rejoined the Swarm days ago. The situation is so dire, even Izsha, who normally just speak to the Queen herself, stood against the decision, "We should depart if we seek to destroy the Terran known as Arcturus Mengsk on Korhal, broodmother Zagara."

"The Queen did not approve of leaving, nor shall we," Zagara stressed it out once again. She feels like communicating with a number of mindless zerglings than 2 intelligent broodmothers or an infested Terran that was improved to store plans for the Queen of Blades and act as a tactical advisor of the Swarm's battlefield.

"Zagara, ready Leviathan. We move out now." A familiar voice spoke psychotically behind Zagara.

There she was, the Queen of Blades, stepping steadily as she always does, to the chamber.

"Yes, my Queen." Zagara rely on the message to the rest of the Swarm,"The Queen of Blades had spoken, the Swarm will depart immediately."

The Leviathan closed its opening at the chamber near its surface, preparing it to warp-jump, a faster-than-light space travel that make it possible for the Swarm to take over worlds. Zagara could feel the enormous beast powering itself up for warp-jump. Zagara guided the Leviathan to jump, as one after another Leviathan formed energized lines around it and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

So this is it, I just read _StarCraft: Evolution_ , and I am planning to write another one for Zagara and Abathur after the book. Kinda have a special thing for her.


End file.
